


Annual Visit

by HurricaneJane



Series: Quality Ingredients One Shots [12]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneJane/pseuds/HurricaneJane
Summary: Tumblr Ask:Was wondering if Lexa ever visits her parents grave especially since the date coincides with adens bday? And whether in the future clarke ever goes with her?Lexa’s relationship with her parents wasn't the best while they were alive, and it’s still complicated now that they’re not.  I always imagined she and Anya went together, as Anya’s mother, a Woods in-law would be in the family plot as well.  It’s kind of a downer, but here they are the spring before QI takes place doing their annual visit:
Series: Quality Ingredients One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Annual Visit

It was raining, but it was fitting.

“You ready?” Anya asked quietly. She sat in the passenger’s seat of Lexa’s car in the cemetery.

“Yeah, let’s do it,” Lexa sighed.

It was cold and gray for May. Lexa grabbed three bouquets of flowers off the back seat and popped open an umbrella. Wordlessly, Anya stepped under it and they walked arm in arm down the path they had come to know well.

“Where’s Aden?” Lexa asked absentmindedly as she stepped over a puddle.

“He’s at Peggy’s with the cousins having a little birthday time. He’s celebrating with his friends this weekend,” Anya replied in the same empty tone used for facts that filled space. “I’ve gotta get him at five.”

“Want me to take you two out for a bite tonight?” Lexa asked almost optimistically. “Anywhere he wants. The three of us can celebrate.”

“Yeah, that would be nice,” Anya almost smiled back. The weight of what they were doing was too heavy for the real thing. Neither of them said anything else until they reached their first stop.

“I know they were her favorite,” Lexa handed Anya a bouquet of sunflowers.

“Thanks,” Anya said softly as she took the flowers. Lexa kept the umbrella over Anya as she laid them on her mother’s headstone. “Hey, Ma.”

They went together to their graves every year. Anya’s father couldn’t do it with the girls. 

He always went alone.

“I never know what to say,” Anya sniffled. It was always harder than she expected.

“She’s doing a great job,” Lexa spoke up from behind her. Anya spun over her shoulder to see Lexa squinting as the rain splashed on her shoulders.

“Oh, Lex,” Anya sighed and yanked Lexa into a side hug. “It’s only because I’ve had good help, Ma.”

“C’mon,” Lexa said lowly. “Only a little.”

“Aden’s so awesome,” Anya’s voice cracked. “I know I say it every time, but I wish,” she got stuck on the lump in her throat. “I wish you could’ve met him.”

“She knows,” Lexa squeezed Anya a little. 

“I’m always bad at this part,” Anya laughed nervously through her tears. She jammed her hands in her pockets. “For someone who never shuts up, I know it’s so ironic,” Anya let out a nervous laugh.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Lexa smiled encouragingly. “You can just feel it instead.”

“You’re so smart sometimes,” Anya sighed and wiped her eyes. She rested her hand on her mother’s headstone briefly. All at once she remembered her mother brushing her hair in the mirror in the old house. The smell of her perfume. A green sundress she used to wear at the island house on weekends.

“Only sometimes?” Lexa joked gently. Anya gave her a pursed lip smile and nodded towards the next stones.

“Fine, you’re always smart,” Anya gave Lexa a little nudge as they moved on. “I’ll let you have it today.”

“Hey, you two,” Lexa’s voice was shaky as she set white lilies on her mother and father’s headstones. “It’s me.”

“She’s doing a great job,” Anya said quietly behind Lexa.

“Stop it,” Lexa chucked. She cleared her throat. She hadn’t cried the last few years. She didn’t really know why, but it just didn’t come the way it used to. “Nice to see you both.”

Lexa’s relationship with her parents when they were alive wasn’t very loving. She knew they loved her, on some level they did, but they weren’t around much. They worked all the time, they partied a lot, and while they always made sure she was taken care of, they seldom did the caring themselves.

She didn’t know how to put into words that now that they were dead, she still didn’t know how to talk to them.

It got worse every year as she learned more about them.

“The new restaurant’s a smash,” Lexa sighed and ran her index finger along the edge of her father’s headstone. 

She overheard him say that she was supposed to be a boy more than once when she was a kid. She was supposed to be a successor and not just an heiress. She was supposed to take over and she was supposed to do it the way he wanted her to.

Ironically, she did take everything over, and she changed as much of it as she could to rid it of his ways. She found out more about him in his death than she ever wanted to know. It was complicated, and it made her thankful she wasn’t that close to him.

She was fucked up enough as it was. His influence only would’ve made things worse.

“All of the others are in the black. I’ve had my best year yet,” Lexa trailed off.

She sold all the boats immediately after the accident. At nineteen, she had to be briefed by all of her father’s accountants and brokers on just how shady a lot of her new money was.

She hated reconciling it with the man who wished she was something else.

“I’m sorry I’m not a boy,” Lexa choked up after a long silence. Every time they came, she told herself she would only remember the positives, but when she saw their names on the stone, both of them a mix of her own, the bad stuff always bubbled to the surface.

“What?!” Anya yelped and turned to face her.

“He always wanted me to be a boy,” Lexa scowled. Tears welled in her eyes.

“Lexa,” Anya said flatly. “That’s ridiculous.”

“It’s true,” Lexa sighed. “But it doesn’t matter anymore.”

Lexa adjusted the flowers on their headstones. The rain already weighed them down.

“We’re doing a really good job,” Lexa’s voice was shaky. Anya leaned her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Anya gave her a squeeze. “We really are.”

“See you all next year,” Lexa sighed. She didn’t look back as she and Anya made their way back to the car.


End file.
